Qu'aujourd'hui ne meure jamais
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Dans une vie, il y a des moments que l'on n'oublie jamais. L'ultime nuit passée à Poudlard est l'un d'entre eux. Les maraudeurs au seuil de l'âge adulte.


__

Te raconter enfin

Qu'il faut aimer la vie

L'aimer même si

Le temps est assassin

Et emporte avec lui

Les rires des enfants

o

__

Mistral gagnant (Renaud)

o

o

o

o

****

Qu'aujourd'hui ne meurt jamais…

o

o

__

Enfant, j'ai longtemps cru que les moments les plus importants de mon existence seraient ceux qui me frapperaient de plein fouet, les coups de tonnerre qui marqueraient ma vie et traceraient mon destin. Mais, étrangement, plus le temps passe et plus ces grands moments me semblent dérisoires…

o

o

"Mais bien sûr que non ! C'était la fois où Conrad Meurdoch s'est fait assommer par le saule cogneur !" s'exclama James.

A côté de lui, Rémus fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

"D'accord, celle-ci valait le coup d'œil," concéda Sirius "mais la plus spectaculaire était sans conteste la fois où Jordan Samson s'est retrouvé suspendu par les pieds pendant le match Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, en cinquième année."

"Moi, j'ai trouvé ça plus ridicule que spectaculaire." remarqua Lily.

"Oui, mais toi, tu ne connais rien au Quidditch." rétorqua Sirius, vexé.

"Excuse-moi, " objecta Lily "mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait s'y connaître en Quidditch pour décider si une chute est spectaculaire ou non !"

Et Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre.

"D'accord, d'accord, " intervint Rémus "oublions les chutes, j'ai cent fois mieux que ça."

"On t'écoute." lança Peter, l'œil brillant.

Même Sirius se pencha en avant, cessant de bouder. Rémus eut un petit sourire mystérieux, ménageant son effet.

"Alors ?" pressa James.

Le sourire s'élargit.

"Quelle était la fois où…"

"…Où ?" continua Lily.

"Où Sirius a eu l'air le plus ridicule ?"

James éclata de rire. Sirius se redressa sur son siège, bombant le torse.

"Je n'ai _jamais_ eu l'air ridicule, oublie Lunard !"

Et James rit encore plus fort.

"Je vote pour la fois où les jumeaux Dorsey ont fait circuler son caleçon rose à la table des Serpentards, le soir d'Halloween de notre quatrième année."

Peter se mit à rire à son tour.

"Oui" approuva t'il "je crois bien que c'était celle-là !"

"Pour la centième fois," gronda Sirius "_ce n'était pas mon caleçon !_"

"Mais peu importe," intervint Rémus "le fait est que tu étais complètement ridicule."

"_Ce n'était pas mon caleçon !_" répéta Sirius.

"Je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris le principe du jeu." glissa James.

"_Ce n'était pas…_"

"Mais oui !"

o

o

__

J'imagine que c'est comme cela que tout enfant voit l'avenir, comme une longue ligne brisée, dont chaque angle est soigneusement marqué par un événement bouleversant, un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas de mon tout premier jour d'école, du moment où l'on a posé le choixpeau sur ma tête, ni même de la première fois où je l'ai vue, elle…

o

o

Sirius se remit à faire la tête, et le calme revint momentanément sur la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le feu crépitant faisait danser leurs ombres sur les murs, les silhouettes s'allongeant et se déformant en une sarabande effrénée. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, la nuit tirait à sa fin.

James se redressa et bailla longuement, étirant ses poings vers le plafond. A côté de lui, Rémus grattait machinalement la poussière des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Lily, Sirius et Peter fixaient le feu, silencieux.

"Dites," souffla Lily, "ça ne vous manquera pas ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Tous vos petits jeux stupides ?"

Sirius se détourna des flammes dans un sursaut.

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que parce que nous quittons Poudlard, nous allons subitement cesser de nous comporter comme des idiots ?"

"On peut rêver." ricana la jeune fille.

Sirius secoua la tête, définitif.

"Certainement pas."

o

o

__

Ma mère m'a dit un jour qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait ressentit le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. Mais elle a ensuite ajouté qu'elle se souviendrait éternellement de chacun de mes sourires, de mes joies et de mes peines de petit garçon, des soirées passées à inventer ces histoires merveilleuses où tout finissait toujours bien, et de tous ces petits moments que même le temps ne parvient pas à faire disparaître tout à fait…

o

o

Rémus sourit, rêveur, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

"Dites, ce ne serait pas le moment ?"

Peter fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Le moment de quoi ?"

"D'avoir cette conversation…"

"Qu'elle conversation ?" s'enquit Sirius "Je crois que tu devrais dormir, Lunard, tu commence à raconter n'importe quoi, sans vouloir te vexer."

"Celle où on parle des grands projets de notre vie."

"Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle de ça ?" fit Peter.

Ce fut James qui répondit.

"Parce que c'est le dernier soir où l'on peut rêver." répondit-il "après on sera rattrapés par toutes ces réalités bassement matérialistes : pas assez brillant, pas assez de temps, pas assez d'argent…"

"James Potter, philosophe !" se moqua Sirius "Qui l'eut crû !"

"Pour notre dernière soirée j'ai décidé de donner libre cours à tous mes talents."

"Mon Dieu !" s'exclama Lily "Je crois qu'on aurait bien mieux fait d'aller se coucher !"

De nouveau, leurs rires envahirent la salle.

"Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler de mes projets," déclara Sirius " tout le monde sait très bien ce que je deviendrais."

"Le plus minable consultant en farces et attrapes de chez Zonko ?"

"Non, l'Auror le plus sexy que l'Angleterre ait jamais vu !"

"Et le plus modeste !" ajouta James.

Sirius écarta le commentaire d'un geste insouciant.

"Il n'y a que les crétins, pour être modestes."

"Et tu dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle." sourit Rémus.

o

o

__

Je les regarde et ils me rappellent ce qui a fait mon enfance, ce qui fera mon avenir. C'est ma vie qui a coulé en eux, durant sept années, et tous ces petits moments qui nous ont marqués chacun à notre manière ont contribué à faire de nous ceux que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

o

o

James bailla de nouveau. L'aube se faisait sentir, et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment de la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Plutôt un étrange sentiment d'irréalité. Ou cette espèce de nostalgie, ce sentiment pénétrant qui les taraudait tous, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait oser l'avouer.

"Ce qu'on peut faire aussi," poursuivit Rémus "c'est passer en revue tous nos exploits en se répétant inlassablement à quel point nous sommes fantastiques."

"_Tous _nos exploits ?" répéta Sirius "Impossible, il y en a trop, on y serait encore l'année prochaine."

"Mais nous _sommes_ fantastiques." assura James.

"Et après, il vient donner des cours de modestie." grinça Lily.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

"De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu sors avec un type fantastique, tu ne vas quand même pas lui demander en plus d'être modeste…"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança son oreiller au visage.

"Eh, les mecs…" souffla Rémus

"Ouais ?"

"J'en ai une autre."

De nouveau, Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et voilà que ça recommence…"

"Vas-y, envoie !" lança Peter.

Rémus se pencha en avant.

"La fois où vous avez été le plus heureux d'être à Poudlard."

Sirius fit la grimace.

"C'est moi, ou la soirée devient guimauve ?" grogna James.

"Le manque de sommeil lui tape sur la tête." appuya Sirius.

"Lily, tu commences." fit Peter, ignorant les deux garçons.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que nous savons tous que les filles sont très douées pour animer les soirées guimauves." répondit Sirius d'un ton doucereux.

o

o

__

Il y a eu les fous rires, il a eu les larmes, il y a eu les peurs, de celles qui font battre le cœur à tout rompre et qui vous laisse un arrière-goût de jubilation, comme la fois où ils n'avaient échappé à Rusard que parce que Peeves l'avait attiré dans le couloir en renversant une armure juste au bon moment. Il y a eu aussi toutes les sorties au clair de lune et les soirées au coin du feu.

o

o

"D'accord." soupira Lily.

Et elle plissa le front, tout à sa réflexion.

"Et si tu nous sors qu'il s'agit de la première fois où tu as vu James, je vomis." l'avertit plaisamment Sirius.

"Ca ne va pas, non ? La première fois que j'ai vu James, il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin."

James fronça les sourcils, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur Lily.

"C'était en première année," répondit finalement la jeune fille "il y a eu cette fois où, les filles de mon dortoir et moi, nous avons passé la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, à nous raconter nos vies. C'était la première fois que je me suis sentie chez moi à Poudlard."

Chacun resta silencieux un moment, s'il s'était agit de n'importe quel autre soir, ils se seraient probablement tous moqués de Lily.

"Quand on parle de guimauve…" souffla finalement Sirius.

"A ton tour, Sirius," répliqua la jeune fille, "je meurs d'impatience."

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Permettez-moi d'être moins sentimental, les amis, mais je dirais en troisième année, quand pour la première fois nous avons remporté la coupe de Quidditch."

"Un grand moment d'émotion." approuva Rémus.

"Surtout quand la belle Hélène Detroit nous a serrés dans ses bras." renchérit James.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lily de froncer les sourcils.

"Pour toi Queudver ?" s'enquit Sirius.

Peter réfléchit un moment, puis sourit.

"La première fête. A la fin de la première année."

"Celle que McGonagall a interrompue ? Et où on a tous été punis ?"

Peter confirma d'un signe de tête.

"La fête était bien. Ca valait le coup de se faire punir." ajouta t'il.

Sirius semblait sceptique, mais il ne contesta pas.

"Et toi, Lunard ?"

Rémus resta silencieux un long moment, le regard de nouveau perdu dans le contemplation des flammes. Quand il se tourna enfin vers eux, il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient intensément.

"La première sortie de pleine lune qu'on a planifié… Vous savez ? Pour les animagi."

Cette fois, même Sirius ne trouva rien à redire, le souvenir avait quelque chose de sacré à leurs yeux.

"Et toi, James ?"

o

o

__

Tous ces moments que rien ne nous enlèvera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Tout ce qui compte et qui a conduit à cette nuit, la dernière avant que tout ne change, avant que les souvenirs ne soit tout ce qu'il nous reste de Poudlard. La vie n'a en fait rien d'une ligne brisée. C'est une succession de courbe, on ne peut déterminer le moment exact où les choses changent. Et cette nuit sera l'un de ces moments, un moment sans importance que pourtant je n'oublierais jamais…

o

o

"Cornedrue ?"

"Ce soir." répondit James.

"En fait, nous sommes le matin." rectifia Lily.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

"Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir…" Il leur lança un regard surpris "Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

James croisa le regard de Sirius. Etrangement, son ami resta silencieux. Et James lut dans son regard qu'il avait compris.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que Sirius avait plutôt joué la carte de l'esquive avec sa coupe de Quidditch.

o

o

__

Ces choses qui resteront dans nos mémoires… Qui doivent rester dans nos mémoires… Pour que le temps de l'insouciance perdure…

o

o

Dehors, le soleil se levait. Ici, le feu était mourant.

A regret, ils se levèrent, sentant confusément que la dernière nuit s'achevait, et qu'il était temps de partir.

"Une dernière déclaration ?" demanda Lily de sa voix douce.

"Ce n'était pas mon caleçon." annonça Sirius.

James sourit.

"Nous n'oublierons jamais Poudlard." souffla Rémus, la voix étrangement rauque.

James acquiesça. C'était le genre de vérité qui n'avait même pas besoin d'être formulée.

"Et Poudlard ne nous oubliera jamais." conclut-il.

o

o

__

Pour que, quelque part, notre amitié demeure telle qu'elle doit être, intacte et absolue…

o

o

Tout était dit. Non sans un ultime regard, partagés entre la joie et les larmes, ils remontèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs pour y prendre leurs valises.

En bas, baignée par le jour naissant, la salle commune des Gryffondors demeurait telle qu'elle avait toujours été, emprunte de paix et de mystère.

o

o

__

Pour qu'aujourd'hui ne meurt jamais.


End file.
